Undeniable
by demoneyeskyo86
Summary: Time changes everything but there are just some things that are undeniably clear even if it takes longer to recognize. Will Neji be able to defy fate once again?
1. Chapter 1

here's my second ever NejixTenten fic. I do NOT owned Naruto, if i did, i wouldn't be writting fanfics. The setting is set after the fail attempt of rescuing Sasuke. i wrote this before the time skip so I guess you can consider this as AU because i'm not going to go back and change it. please be prepare for major OOC.

Staring at the blue sky before her, she felt sadness consume her. Many lives were lost and sacrificed in the war that rages their land for two years nonstop. Those that were lost and the crimes that were committed left their once prominent village bathed in blood. But if there was anything that was underestimated, it was the strength of Konoha. The citizens of Konoha were anything but weak. Ashes by ashes, bricks by bricks, they slowly build back the remains of their village. Now everyone was going about his or her daily business as usual. But none can deny that the war has its affects. Their once innocents minds were now tainted by the events left behind. Friends and families destroyed. Torn apart by deaths and sorrow. But not all is bad, as much as there were friends and families lost, there were as much friends and families gain. Those who looked down on one another learned to work together. Those that were worlds apart grew closer. To put it simply, you could say that their village rose from the ashes and grow to be more prosperous then ever as everyone continues to enjoy whatever is left of life they have. As always, life goes on.

But she couldn't help but feel that somehow in their happiness, they left her behind. While everyone was in the mist of finding themselves, she had completely lost herself. It was as if somehow somewhere along the line, she had lost touch with herself. But no matter the affects, still she smiled. Smile even though she had nothing to smile for. Lived even though she had nothing to strive for. In a period of a year since the war, she had completely lost everything she held dear. But, by what right did she have to complain? She was one of the lucky ones. She had gone through the war barely scratch while there were others who are tormented with nightmares and past sins. But most importantly, she had survived. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty each time she sees the morning sunlight through her window. Another morning, another day in a life she didn't deserved.

It was a hot day but the soft cold wind had made it bearable. To her, the beauty of leaves was at their peak when they are a mixture of orange and green. Not completely hopeless as they try to desperately to hold on, hoping not to be blown away by a simple gesture of the wind. She marveled at such perfection, so beautiful, so peaceful…so unlike her heart. She wished she could be like the leaves, perhaps then the cold breeze could curl inside her and carry away the scattered ashes of her heart.

Who would have thought the cold fate-believing Neji would ever date outside of the Hyuuga name. But date he did and to none other then the pink hair, Sakura. For someone known so little by others, she had never pride herself as beautiful. She had never giggle and gossip about boys in her teenager years. All her life, she had only one goal. That goal was to be the best kunoichi she could. But that had all change after she meet Neji. Her world begins to take a different turn from her original destination and before she could stop it, she had become to blush a little when he was near, sigh a little when he looked at her. But her hopes and dreams had came crashing down when she heard the news. Hyuuga Neji was dating Sakura. Try as she might, she couldn't deny the truth when everything became so clear. It had only made sense that Neji should be dating Sakura. Sakura was strong and incredibly beautiful, she was also training under Tsunade, the idol Tenten had admire all her life…it was only right for the best to match the best. So on the day that he shatters her heart, she made a promise to herself. She would strive to become the best kunoichi ever known even if she has to sacrifice more then everyone else.

Still, just because she decided to leave love behind doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. She had turned her head when she happened to catch them together. Walked the other way whenever she see them coming her way. It did nothing to stop the pain that works it way into her whenever she stumbled across them. But she always kept smiling. "Smile," she often tells herself. "Remember Gai sensei words," she would try to convince herself. "A bright smile could always turn the darkest sky blue." Sometimes it worked, sometimes she wasn't so lucky and the occasional slip would slide through. But all her years with the stone cold Neji had taught her many things about emotions, when all else fail, distract and deny your way through.

Although she wished she never had to lay eyes on them, she still trains with Neji everyday. She knew it hurt so why was she still willing to do it? Because saying no to Hyuga Neji was not an option. Not only was it her weakest point when it comes to him but he was always very insistent. She had asked him to get Sakura to train with him instead but he had merely answer that Sakura didn't understand his routine. He insists that they contiune to train together and always manage to make it to every session. But that was as normal as things go. He no longer walked her home or demands an extra hour of training and Sakura would always be there to pick him up after they train.

alright, that's it for now. don't forget to tell me what you guys think. should i even continue?

P.S. i really need a beta since my writtings really needs help, so if anyone is willing to help out, please send me an email. again, i'm going to say this, if this fic seem similar to any other fics, i'm sorry, it was not intentional. i simply do not read every NejixTenten fics out there, i just do not have the time for it. just kindly sent me an email if you feel i have taken your idea and i will help you deal with it as best as i can.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was a burr, so mess up that when the fifth called Tenten into her office and gave her the news, she couldn't work up the emotions required. She couldn't feel the sadness that should have been there. She was glad that she would be leaving. Konoha was her home, a place that held her happiest times and yet she felt nothing. She couldn't even work up the emotion to feel guilty. A home is a place of comfort, a place of families and friends. Leaving was just another word for running away. Going to another place is just a way to seek isolation. She can brand it with as many reasons as she want, in the end; it's just the same. But she could no longer find comfort in Konoha. Though she was ashamed of herself, she desperately needed that hole to crawl into, that isolation that so few long for. If there were one emotion that would help lessen her guilt, she would say it was shock. Complete and utter shock. Why give her such a mission? For how long? Why her? She was to pretend she was not from Konoha? She was to work as a spy in the hidden village of Spring by lying that she was their long lost heir?

"Why me?" she finally asked.

The fifth cringe slightly at the question but didn't immediately answer. "You are the best choice we have," she finally replies. But Tenten could tell she was holding something from her.

"There are many kunoichis with the talents that would be best suited for this job," Tenten says. Her eyes searching for Tsunade's.

Sighing, the fifth turn from her. "I might as well tell you the requirements for this mission," she said as she turns to look out the window. "This mission would require you to be gone from Konoha for a long period of time. It could take weeks, months…" she stress as she turned back to look at her, her eyes boarding into Tenten's soft brown ones, "years…" The fifth walked to her chair and pull out a scroll as she scribble something on it, "For the hidden village of Spring to believe that you are indeed their lost heir, we needed someone who would not be held back by their families' ties here." The fifth dips her pen into the black ink and continue to write as she describe the mission, all the while refusing to keep eyes contact with Tenten. "Seeing that Hinata is the heir of the Hyuuga clan, she is out of the question. Ino and Sakura both have families of their own-"

"You need someone that could mysteriously disappeared without worries," she whispered.

"Yes, it's too risky with Hinata, Sakura and Ino since they all-"

"In other words, you needed a nobody that could be dispose of if problems should arise," Tenten finished for her.

The Fifth finally look up at her. She'd had not expect the child to be so direct, so precise and to the point. Those words were whispered with a deadly coldness that sent chills racing through Tsunade's blood. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean for it to sound like that. One of the other reason why I specify ask you for this mission is because the descriptions from our intelligence reports fits you best," she explain. "If you don't-"

"I'll do it."

"Tenten, do you fully understand the commitment of this mission? None of your friends are to know of this. This is not a mission that can be complete within a few weeks or months. You will be separate from everyone you know and love in order to insure their safety and the completion of this mission. This mission could take years…you may never even-"

"I will do it."

"Alright," she agreed. A part of her had wanted the girl to say no. "As you know, we are short on Jounins and Chuunins," the fifth continued. "However, we cannot afford to show disrespect by giving you so few guards. Therefore as bodyguards, I would let you chose four from any of your fellows' classmates and friends." Looking Tenten in the eyes, she asks with a heavy voice, "Do you understand the seriousness of this situation? Our peace with Spring is riding on getting you home safely."

Tenten couldn't help but smile critically at this. Tenten? The average girl no body wanted had suddenly turn into a most wanted target? How ironic. "I understand perfectly."

"Have you made your decisions or would you required tonight to think this through?"

What more is there to say? She knew that even if she spent the whole night pondering, in the end, it would still come down to a selected few. Sadly, even she noticed her lack of friends. "I have already made my choices."

"Good," the Fifth replay as she spread the scroll out onto her desk, "Just what I expected from a Konoha kunoichi." She dips her pen and prepares to write, "Tell me your choices."

"Lee, Shikamura, Nauto, and…" she trail off.

The fifth's eyebrows lift at the mention of Naruto. Of all the people she never thought Tenten would choose Naruto. Seeing the fifth's reaction, Tenten merely shrugs her shoulders, "Naruto may have a loud mouth but he's reliable when the situations calls for it."

The fifth nodded her head. True, Naruto may be a clumsy loud mouth but he's the most reliable. The fifth knew whom she would pick next. It was a given, an unmistakable choice, needless to say it would be Neji, the girl's companion, her friend and sparring partner, so it surprise her when the girl finally spoke.

"That would be all. I have no need for a fourth bodyguards."

Shocked, she couldn't help but point out, "Hyuuga Neji is not among your choices."

"Neji is…at the moment occupied with business of his own."

"But surly, he would not mind seeing his long time companion safely home."

Instead of answering her question, the girl instead says in a detached voice, "three is enough."

"Fair enough. I'll send for the three," she says as she quickly scribbles their names onto the scroll before rolling it up and stuck it back under her desk. "Have your things pack and have a good night rest. You will first depart before daybreak the day following tomorrow."

"Thank you." Tenten whispered as she turns to leave but paused when the fifth stop her.

"Tenten, we will miss you. No matter what happens. Remembered that you will always remain a kunoichi of Konoha."

Nodding her head in acknowledgement, she closed the door behind her. "Konoha kunoichi indeed," she whispered. "According to what I have been told, I'm now a Spring kunoichi." Could she take any more irony?

After Tenten left, the fifth called the three to her office. They were given the necessity details, their mission and told to pack their things and be ready to leave on time.

end of chapter. read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Just wanted to say thanks to: Kya, Kratos Wilder, Neji's fangirl, Tsuki Nezumi, and Diana. Thanks for your reviews. They give me a reason to continue. This is a short chapter that contains endless spelling errors but please bare with me.

The following morning, Naruto, Shikamura, and Lee gather at the ramen store at the request of Naruto for a bowl of ramen. Talking among them, Naruto somehow manage to say through the occasional stuffing of his mouth, "Hard to believe Tenten isn't from the village."

When he heard this, a very emotional Lee burst out crying. He had been trying his best to keep his tears down and be happy but hearing Naruto so thoughtlessly voice out what his heart is still trying to accept was too much for him.

"Yeah," whispered a very surprise Shikamura.

The crew continues to talk among themselves, well, at least and Lee and Naruto did. Shikamura just sits back and does his usual thing, which was nothing. Leaning his head back against his chair, Shikamura try to block out the noise from Lee and Naruto's argument. Lee with his tears stain face was now arguing with Naruto over how much ramen each of them can consume and who beats who. Rolling his eyes at them, Shikamura turn his head from them only to see Neji and Sakura coming toward them.

Everything would have been just fine had the conversation not shift back to Tenten. Reaching out his hands, Shikamura covered the closest mouth to him. It turns out to be Lee's as Lee struggle against the sudden attack. Pushing against his hand, Lee's hands reach out to pull his off him. Even after all his troubles, Shakamaru's effort were a waste when he realize he should had covered Naruto's mouth instead, no matter how far Naruto was from him. Faster then he ever thought possible, Naruto manage to swallow his mouthful of ramen and blurt out, "I'll miss the girl, even though I barely knew her. Now I realize I should have taken some time to know her better."

"Taken time to know who better?" Sakura asked the instant they reach them.

"Tente-" Naruto reply but yell in pain when Shikamura's foot land hard against his under the table. "Now what did you do that for, Shikamura?" Naruto shouts. Confusion written all over his face, "I was eating."

Neji was his usual self so he paid no attention but Shikamura notice the barely visible twitching of his brows at the mention of Tenten.

However, Sakura wouldn't let it pass. There were alot of things she liked above all else. One of them just happens to be the possibility of hot juicy gossips that can be spread like wildfire. Turning toward Naruto, she ask, "Why are you stuffing yourself so much today?"

Before Shakamura could give him another kick, Naruto exclaim, "Well of course. Since I'll be off tomorrow for several days. Who knows when I'll get to have some ramen? I don't even know if the hidden village of Spring has ramen!"

Shakamaru could only groan in defeat at the sudden interest in Sakura's eyes. It was not that he was trying to hide the information from them since they had a right to know, especially Neji. Heck, Neji might have already received the news since he and Tenten were so close. However, just to be the safe, he was hoping that he would be able to avoid the crash with Neji's emotion before the morning was through. Now, because of Naruto, he would have to explain more then needed.

"Excuse us, Sakura," He says as he jumps off his seat. "But we need Neji for a moment."

Grabbing Neji's arm, he begins pulling him around the corner.

"But-"

"It'll only be just a moment," Shakamura quickly assured Sakura. "Lee, Naruto!"

"But I want to know too," Sakura mumble as she watch Lee and Naruto disappear with Shakamura and Neji.

"What is the meaning of this?" Neji asked the moment they were alone.

"We were meaning to ask you but seeing that you are clueless to what Naruto was talking about. I think it's safe to say that you were not inform about Tenten's sudden departure," Shikamura said.

"Departure?" eyes narrowing, he asked, "What departure?"

"Oh Neji!" Lee cry, "It seems the flower of our team would be pluck from Konoha!"

"What?" whispered a somewhat irritated and confused Neji. "Flower?"

Depress that Neji clearly did not understand him nor shown any emotion even though he had put it into such simple terms, Lee's crying increase intensely.

"Tenten is not from Konoha and is actually from Spring." Naruto answer.

"Tomorrow morning, me, Naruto, and Lee would be escorting her back to the village of Spring. After that, we will return…" Watching Neji carefully, Shikamura continue, "without her."

Eyes darkening, Neji asked, "Why was I not informed of this?"

"We ourselves were just informed of this last night," Shikamura tried to explain.

But Neji ignore Shakamura's explanation, instead he asks in a more deadly tone, "Why was I not informed of this?"

"We were assign by the fifth-" Shikamura again try to explain but Neji had already turn to leave.

End of chapter…

p.s. I still need a beta…unless you guys could continue to put up with my spelling mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to Neji's fangirl, Tsuki, Kratos, Kya, Diana, if I forget anyone, sorry but thanks! Many thanks to my wonderful beta, kyakya991 for putting up with me even though we had sooo much email troubles and Neji's fangirl, thanks for pointing out how to spell Shikamaru, I took note of it. Once again, I DON'T owned Naruto.

She sighed as she shoved the last of her items into her bag. There were not a lot of things to pack anyway. Just the unusually large collection of weapons and a few items of clothing-

She paused as she came across a picture of team Gai. They had taken that picture right after Neji was released from the hospital, after the failed rescue mission of Uchiha Sasuke. Lee and Gai sensei stood proudly together, while Neji stood as far to the corner as possible and she, she stood right in the middle. Should she take the picture with her? Tracing her fingers over the frame, she inwardly admits that she missed their training days. She even missed the constant preaching of youth.

If only things were different, maybe it wouldn't come down to this. But they were not. So many things have changed and now all she has were her thoughts and what ifs. Thoughts, yes, she has so many of them. They are always twisting and crawling around in her head, turning her feelings inside out.

_What are you doing?_ A part of her asked. _You are just going to run away when the going gets tough? Coward!_ It screamed at her. _You are nothing but a coward! _

"No," she whispered. "No! That isn't true."

_Then why are you running away at the first chance you get?_ It laughed.

"I'm not running away," she defended herself. "I'm simply on a mission. I'm doing what is best."

But it wouldn't listen, it only continued to mock her_. Best for whom? You?_ _Or him?_

Shaking her head, she tried to block out the voice. "It doesn't matter whom it's for," she finally whispered. "I'm doing the right thing. It has to be. He will one day understand why I'm doing-"

Two loud knocks on her door snapped her out of her momentary lapse. What is she doing? Was she talking to herself? She had never resort to such measure before. Had things become so distorted that she had fallen this deep without even realizing it?

Setting the picture on the dresser next to the bed, she walked out of her room and continued down the hall towards the now loud banging of the door. "Had I lost myself completely?" she whispered as she passed the kitchen. "When did things become this messed up that I can't even tell who I am anymore?" She stopped in front of the door and looked at it. The knocks on her door were coming louder and faster now. Who could it be? She didn't need any more distractions. Whoever it is, she didn't want to deal with them. By tomorrow morning, none of this would matter anyway. With that thought, she turned and began heading toward her bedroom again. Then as if that person knew she might not answer, the knocking increased as her door trembled with each loud thump.

"All right," she growled in annoyance as she dragged her heavy feet the last couple of steps. Reaching for the knob, she was just about to turn it when her door suddenly burst open. She was lucky enough to jump out of its way as her beautiful wooden door came crashing to the ground.

His eyes quickly scanned the room until they found their target, her.

"Neji, you broke my door," she exclaimed in sheer bewilderment.

"You're leaving," he accused her.

She knew it wouldn't take long for the news to reach him, but she just hadn't expect it to be this quick "Yes, I am," she answer. She was still staring at her door in bafflement and confusion. "Why did you break my door?" she asked again.

He paid no attention to her question, "How long?" he asked instead.

"I don't know," she answered.

"How long?" he repeat, his face still emotionless.

"I really don't know," she answered as she moved to pick up what remained of her door.

His eyes narrow in anger, "How can you not know-"

"Neji," she interrupts. "This isn't a mission," she explained as she tries to put the shattered pieces together.

"Leave that alone for now," he demands when she continues to mess with the broken pieces. "I'll get it fixed later," he continued in a softer tone when she glared at him.

"You never answered my question," she accused him. "Why did you break my door?"

"I-" he begins then frowns. "It doesn't matter," he finished. "How long?" he asked again.

"Neji, I already told you I-"

"No." he said.

"No?"

"You are not going. I'll talk to the Hokage."

"Neji-"

"She'll find someone else to replace you."

"Neji-"

"You won't have to go-"

"Neji!" she screamed. He was cutting off her every word. "I want to go."

He looked at her as if she had gone insane. "What?"

"I'm going," she told him.

"No, you're not."

"I have nothing here."

For a second she thought she saw something flash before his eyes but whatever it was, it was quickly replaced with his usual blank look. "That's ridiculous. You have Lee, Gai and…me."

"You would be so cruel as to deny me my family?" she asked him.

For a moment her question took him off guard. He had forgot about the family connection. "It may not even be true," he says in defense.

"But there's a chance that it could be."

"Why are you experiencing the sudden need for a family?" he asked. "Hadn't Gai-sensei been like a father to you? And Lee," he added. "Lee is like the brother you wish you never had and me," he continue, "have I not always treated you like a sister?'

"Neji, I-"

"None of this really matters anyway," he continues before she could explain. "It's too dangerous. I cannot let you do it."

"But we are at peace with Spring," she countered. She knew that this peace was on shaking ground, which was why she was assigned this mission in the first place, but she needed to convince Neji otherwise. "This could be my only chance of happiness?"

"Are you saying you are unhappy here?" He was getting angry. How could she say she wasn't happy?

"It's not the same," she tried to tell him.

"What is the difference then?" he asked, a little annoyed. She was talking in circles. None of it made sense to him.

Turning from him, she looked out the window, "You wouldn't understand."

Hyuga Neji rarely gets emotional, and certainly not at a time when he needed his sanity the most but if she doesn't clear a few things, he swears he would not be held responsible for future events. "Then make me understand."

She shook her head, refusing to look him in the eye. Why is she being so stubborn? He thought he held the trophy for stubbornness but at this moment, she could put him to shame. Angry that she wasn't even going to try to explain, he reached out and turned her back toward him. "Look at me and help me understand." But she refuses to look at him. Instead, she kept her head down and when he moves to turn her face toward him, she shook him off.

Moving away from him, she whispered, "You should be going."

But he didn't move, instead, his eyes continue to stare at her back. Perhaps if he stares hard enough, he'd find whatever sickness has taken hold of her and rid her of it.

After what seems like an eternity, he cursed his Byakugan. He found nothing. "Fine," he murmured angrily. His eyes scanning her up and down one last time before turning and walking out the door. "I won't be needing to fix that door."

End of chapter four… for those of you who are probably completely lost and wondering where i'm going with this, don't worry it's not all that bad. As always don't forget to R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again to all those who reviewed, who guys are the best! And my awesome beta, Kyakya991, who did a wonderful job. Without you, I would be soo lost. I know things are depressing and will only continue to be depressing but things will work out eventually, in the main time, enjoy! Everyone needs a little angst once in a while.

Yanking the bag over her shoulder, she took one last look at her apartment before turning and walking out. She had managed to at least put what remained of her door back against the frame, it wasn't much but at least it had given her a sense of security through the night. Her door was still broken but Neji was right, she won't need it.

The hardest part wasn't that he pushed her away every time she tried to get close. What pained her most wasn't that he could so easily disregard her feelings for him like it was nothing. Unwanted, unneeded, not worthy. They had hurt but she was used to them. After all, he was Neji. If there were anyone who understood him, it would be her. So she didn't take it to heart every time he'd refuse. She didn't cry every time he pushed her aside.

No, what finally shattered her heart was his smile. Ironic, isn't it? She had always wanted to make him smile. She even went as far as to joke randomly just to see if she could crack a smile, but in all their years together, all she ever succeeded in was a slight curve of his lips or a silent nod, never a true smile, never one with genuine pleasure. Knowing that she tried everything to get him to smile, knowing her failures, it had hurt, hurt more then she had ever thought possible, to learn that all it took was a stranger to come in, say a few words and her world came crashing down. The day he smiled was the day she found him with Sakura.

She remembered the pain she had felt. All her pain seemed to double, her failures seemed clearer then usual and for once in her life, she questioned if she had really known the real Neji after all. It was then that she realized she was lying to herself throughout all their years. Seeing something that was never really there. He didn't care for her, at least not in the way she needed him to. She also realized that no amount of wishing could change what fate had dealt her. It was on that day that her hopes and dreams died for the last time.

Busy with her thoughts, she didn't realized she had reached the gate until a tearstained Lee ran to her and engulfed her in a tight hug, "Tenten," Lee sniffed. "I don't want you to go. I mean-" he said, a little confused. "I want you to finally have a family and all but-" another sniff as his arms tightened around her. "Just promise you will come back and visit," he pleaded.

"Of course," she assured Lee. "I'm only going home, I'm not going to my death." She hid her disappointment behind a smile when she noticed Neji wasn't among them. A part of her had wanted him to be there, if not to come along then just to see her out. Perhaps it was better this way. If she didn't have to see him, it wouldn't hurt as much when she finally said goodbye.

"Let's go," Shikamaru said. "We better be going if we want to reach the next inn before nightfall."

They found Hyuga Neji outside the gate of Konoha, his bag over his shoulder, his face emotionless.

"Neji!" a very excited Lee shouted. "You are coming too?"

He didn't say anything; he simply stared at her, his eyes daring her to stop him. She wanted to stop him, honestly she did. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. Even now, she was still a fool, he belonged to Sakura now. She had no right to want to see him, but she just couldn't deny herself this one last time.

Nether of them spoke. She kept her head held high and looks straight ahead as she followed behind Shikamaru and the others as they headed off. She would have succeeded in ignoring him had her heart not squeezed painfully at the thought of never seeing him again. She couldn't help it, she couldn't stop herself from turning back to give him one last glance. Taking the silent gesture as approval, he quietly followed them as they left.

"Finally," whispered a very tired Shikamaru as soon as the gate shut behind them. After five days, four nights, a few dead bodies they had finally arrived at the hidden village of Spring. The people were overjoyed to see Tenten, especially the old man that proclaimed to be her grandfather, whom they found out was the head of the village.

"I wanted to check to see if they had any ramen," grumbled a very disappointed Naruto.

"We couldn't, Naruto. We were under strict orders to escort Tenten here and return as quickly as possible." They didn't even get to stay for the ceremony, which was perhaps for the best anyway. Besides forcing out a few smiles, Tenten hadn't said a word unless asked and Neji hadn't uttered a word since they left Konoha. They avoided each other like the plague. Now, they were heading back but Neji still hadn't moved from his position since that giant gate closed on them.

He wanted to call her back. Scream her name. Pull her back. He wanted to smash the door down with his hands, drag her back kicking and screaming if he had to. He wanted to ask her to explain why she was leaving. He wanted to ask her to stay. He wanted to tell her that her leaving would mean he would have to look for another teammate who could put up with his training habits, but somehow that sounded cruel even to his own ears. He wanted to yell at her that team Gai would never be the same. There were so many things he wanted to do…

Instead, he stood there, glaring at the Gate. He glared at it so hard, it was as if a part of him believed that if he stared hard enough, he could destroyed it. Blast it into oblivion. Shatter the wall that was now separating them. Through that chunk of wood, with his Byakugan activated, he could see her retreating back. It was hard on her too, he could tell by her carefully measured steps. The way her feet slowly took each step as if they hurt. But none of this gave him any comfort, it only served to bring anger rushing through him. Clutching his hands into tight fists, he ignored the pain when his fingernails bit into his palm as he fought to control the urge to simply smash the door down. Not once did she turn or glance back, it was her way of telling him that she was cutting off their friendship completely. True. She had not say their friendship was over.

But he knew. He knew that the moment that Gate closed, marking them as separate villagers, their days as team Gai were over. But he also knew that their friendships ended long before they had reached the gate. The moment, she left him out, at that moment when she held the truth from him, she had ended their friendships. Still, he continued to glare at the gate until he felt a hand on his right shoulder. He turned to see Shikamaru standing next to him.

"Come on," Shikamaru whispered. "Our job is done."

But he continued to stand there, glaring at the gate.

"She belongs to them now."

_No. She belongs to him!_ A part of him wanted to scream. But Hyuga Neji rarely gets emotional so he merely unclenches his fists barely noticing that they were now wet and sticky. He didn't want to return. Not without her.

"Neji!" Naruto screamed. "Your hand is bleeding!"

Looking down, it finally hit him that his hands were dirty. Dirty with his blood. Tiny drops of blood dripped down his hands, each leaving their mark on the dirt below.

"Neji, how did you hurt yourself?" Lee asked confused. "You weren't hurt the last time that sound ninja got near you."

Neji didn't answer, he only continued to stare at his hands.

Nudging him, Shikamaru gave him a look mixed of pity and sad understanding, "You have to return. You have someone waiting for you at home."

Alright, I hope this chapter was longer. Hope everyone isn't so disappointed with the outcome. As always R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all who reviewed. Love your comments; it's them that keep me going and an endless amount of thanks to my beta, Kyakya991. I know I haven't update in a long time but I have an excuse, seriously, I did. I went to visit my sister, whom I haven't seen in five years and I just got back a few days ago. Please be prepared for an OC and OOC in this chapter but bear in mind that with time, people change. Again, I don't own Naruto and I don't profit from this.

Taking a whiff of the cold air, she smiled, "Still as refreshing and yet disgusting as always."

To think that it had already been eight years since she last set foot in this village. After she lost contact with Tsunade five years ago, she had avoided coming to this place, even on missions. Shadows of the past are better left hidden, undisturbed, least they call out to her.

But if memory serves her right, there weren't as many ramen stands. Now, she couldn't walk a mile without seeing a ramen stand. Had things change this much or had the people simply grow more fond of ramen?

"Really Mei, why must I call you Tenten when I'm not even used to the name," Tate complained. "Honestly, grandfather thinks it's a beautiful nam-" but he stopped short when she shot him a glare.

_Mei_, she hated that name. When they first meet, Tate had called her Mei while her grandfather had laughed and joked that the name suited her, so the name had stuck. Beautiful…not only does it filled her with disgust each time it was uttered, it was an insult. She didn't just hated it, she absolutely detested it. She wanted to be a kunoichi not a beauty queen. She'd rather be dealt a hundred scars then win a pageant.

In the end, she didn't receive a hundred but she did receive a few. Running across her back, they remind her that she was a kunoichi not a mere woman. Other women would be ashamed of scars like hers, but she isn't. If her mind should ever grow weak, all she would have to do is look in the mirror.

Throughout the years, she had made sure no one ever dared to call her Mei. Tate however was braver than most, so he would occasionally let it slip when he was annoyed with her.

Walking toward him, she smiled. It made him nervous the way she would sometimes smile slightly before killing someone without blinking an eye. He always hated that smile. When she smiled like that, she was letting him know she was no longer fooling with him.

"I told you before to never call me that. Have you forgotten what we are here for? I told you to stay behind but you would not listen. You pester grandfather until he couldn't do anything but agree to let you come with me. What did you agreed on before we left?" She asked.

"You agreed to do as I asked," she answered before he could open his mouth. Moving to take a small dagger from her legging, she slightly held the dagger by its heel, swinging it back and forth in front of him. "And the first thing I told you was that _you_," tightening her grip around the dagger, she stopped the swinging, "_are never to call me_…" leaving him to ponder the rest, she backed him until he was against the wall before she swing the dagger into the air, catch it by the heel and faster then he could blink, turn and threw the dagger across the street until it hit a wooden door with a loud "thud."

Her target this time, fortunately, was only to frighten a young woman in red, who had been chatting endlessly about what kind of lip-stick would look best on her in the day, compared to the ones at night. It had worked. The small woman gave a frightened scream before falling lifeless to the ground. She had fainted from the shock.

"I think she'd look better with no lips at all, don't you?" she asked before leaving him staring after her. "How unfortunate that this is Konoha and not Spring," she muttered.

Shaking his head, he reminded himself to never again get on her bad side. She was not a normal girl, definitely not at all, even if she was his- stopping himself, he quickly cursed himself for even thinking that. She had made it clear that he was not to even think about it, least of all, say it out loud.

"Neji-ni-san," Hinata said as she settled herself beside him. "Father came to me and asked me to speak with you."

He would never forget the words she whispered to him before she left. "If there's anything in my life that I'm proud of, it's that I got to meet you, Hyuuga Neji. The prodigy of the Hyuuga clan. You, who never faltered in your steps no matter the circumstances. You, who suffers so much and yet learns to grow from it. You, who everyone looks up to and admires..."

"Neji…"

Those words, it was the kind of words a comrade would say, the kind you say to someone you respect. They were respectful, moving and polite…they were cold and emotionless. They stuck to his soul like glue. Not matter how he shakes, his efforts were useless. They haunt his nights and run around in his head in the day.

"Neji," Hinata whispered louder. "Neji," she tried again. Still, he seemed lost in his thoughts, sighing, she took a deep breath and did what the head of the Hyuuga clan should never ever do. She yelled, "Neji!"

If he was startled, he didn't show it, he merely turned to look at her, "Hinata-sama."

She smiled at him. "As I was saying-"

"What were you saying?"

She frowned. Neji had interrupted her. Neji never interrupts her unless…She groaned. This could only mean one thing. He was in the "mood" again.

"Father came to me last night."

"What does the old man want this time?"

"Neji!" she exclaimed at his lack of respect. "He may no longer be the head of the Hyuuga clan, but as the father of the current head and an elder, it wouldn't hurt to show some respect when you are referring to my father."

"I shower him with my greatest respect, you know that."

She smiled as she shook her head at him, "I know that."

"What does he want?"

"Marriage," she mumbled.

He smirked, "Well, I didn't know the old geezer still had it in him. Who's the unlucky target?"

She frowned at his show of blunt disrespect but said nothing. She knew he was doing it on purpose. It was Neji's polite way of saying that he didn't want to continue. Tonight, she was going to have a talk with him no matter what so she ignored him as she continued, "You."

"I don't think that is highly possible since your father and I have nothing in common and I," he said smiling "happen to prefer woman."

"Neji!" Hinata said more offended that he would talk about such a thing carelessly rather than shocked. Her cousin had never had much of a sense of humor. In fact, he never joked. However, ever since she left, Hinata would often find Neji staring into space. When confronted, he would resort to foolish humor. It was quite funny and ironic when you think about it. Losing her didn't put him into a depression. It gave him humor. The few friends that he had thought it was weird, outsiders thought it was funny. But she knew it was anything but weird or funny, there were nights when she had seen him drink himself to sleep and then there were times when he would return home from a completed mission totally spiked. Everyone has his or her own way of dealing with pain so she tried to avoid him whenever he was in one of his "moods." Apparently, she caught him at the wrong time, again.

She stared at him, trying to see pass that funny facade he put around himself, "Neji-"

"No," he finally whispered.

She blinked at the sudden change. Gone with his playful grin, he was serious. "But Neji-"

"No," he said more firmly. "If he's looking for an heir he should be looking in your direction."

Hinata looked away from him, she knew where this conversation was headed. Although, she was now the head, a father is still a father and a cousin is still a cousin.

"Hinata," Neji whispered. "You are only a year younger than I. Besides that, you are a woman. I know that as the current head of the Hyuuga clan your responsibilities are endless, but it's specifically that you are the head that you should be considering marriage. If you hadn't refused Naru-" Neji stopped when she turned to look at him, her clear white eyes filled with pain.

It was an underhanded move, he knew. He could tell she was hurt by his careless words. Hinata was never one who could hide her emotions, although she had grown stronger over the years, some things had never changed, whatever she felt, it showed every time she turned those eyes at you. He turned away from her; he couldn't bear to look at them. Eyes that were so innocent, so open, so full of emotions, and…so like _her_.

"Neji," she softly whispered, forcing his eyes back on her. Neji always knew to attack where it hurt but…so does she.

She held his gaze; determined not to flinch beneath his cold stare. "She's gone," Hinata finally whispered, her voice filling the silence that followed. If she was not Hinata, she never would have noticed that his body flinched slightly or that his gaze barely faltered before his mask was back in place.

"She will never be gone."

"Neji," Hinata tried to reason with him. "If you are serious, why don't you go and look for her."

"No." His tone warned her that he would not discuss the matter further.

"Risking your life by only accepting S-class missions won't bring her back!" Hinata shouted when Neji got up to leave.

He ignored her as he reached for the handle on the door, sliding open the door, he turned to look at her. As always, his face was impassive, his eyes revel nothing, but his voice…it spoke volumes. "I know," he whispered softly. "I know…"

"Neji, I'm so glad to see you."

"Hokage-sama," came the short reply.

Naruto didn't mind Neji's formal manners; it doesn't mean he has to be formal in return. "I need you to take on this mission for me," Naruto said as he swung his arm around Neji's shoulder, all the while ignoring the glare Neji give him at his lack of respect for personal space.

"What other reason is there for summing me here?"

"Always willing for a friendly chat aren't you?"

"State your business."

"I have a guest that would be arriving here to renew a peace treaty. The signing isn't until a week from now so in the meantime, I need you to host and guard her."

_Her? _"No."

"But Neji-"

"You know what kind of missions I accept," Neji accused him. "Why did you summon me for something so common?"

"This isn't some ordinary mission," Naruto put in.

Neji shook his head, "I will not sit back and baby-sit some spoiled brat from another village."

"…"

"…"

Silence followed as the two men engaged in a good old staring contest. However before Neji could prove to Naruto that NOBODY beats Hyuuga NEJI at a staring contest, three loud claps and a voice broke through their childish moment.

"After all these years and Hyuuga Neji is still Hyuuga Neji, I'm impressed."

His whole body froze. No, it couldn't be, his mind warned. And yet his whole body recognized that voice, it was undeniable

Hopefully, some of you aren't mad at the long time lapsed since personally I think it was required. I'm not a fan of oiriginal character so I'll try to keep Tate to a minimum, he'd only appear when he's needed, I promised. As always R&R!

p.s. for those who are wondering if I'm going to update my fic, "Asking for Love, the Hyuuga Way," yes, I am. I promise I'll have an update by tomorrow evening.


	7. Chapter 7

I have finally update! Yes, after what seem like an eternity, this slow writer has finally update. I want to thank all those who had reviewed the last time, I can't tell you how much I appreciates them. Internet cookies and an endless amount of thanks to my wonderful beta, Kyakya 991, I could never say enough. I know it has been a long time since I last update and some of you might not even remembered this story but I have been busy with school and I have been hooked on the band wagon commonly known as The Bleach Rock Musical. Alright, enough for now, I don't own Naruto, bla bla bla. Have a nice read!

* * *

He blamed the weather, the heat wave. The hot air was causing his mind to hallucinate and his eyes to play tricks on him. Many villagers have fainted from the overwhelming heat and some have even landed in the hospital, including Kiba's dog, Akamaru. But Hyuuga Neji was above that, some stupid heat wave could never do him in. In the end, he settled the blame on the eight years of separation, because as similar as that voice was, the woman standing before him was not his Tenten. 

His Tenten smiled brightly, her eyes filled with a happiness he couldn't comprehend. His Tenten greeted people with laughter, her voice rich with joy. His Tenten scowled at her teammates in annoyance but, always with a smile, and most importantly, his Tenten has emotions.

He didn't greet her, merely continued to stare at her in disbelief. Her soft brown hair were no longer in buns, instead, they cascaded freely down her back, ending just below her waist. The dark colors of her uniform were a contrast to the color of her eyes, hiding the once smiling eyes behind a dull sandy expression. Nothing shown in her once soft brown eyes, no laughter, no sadness, not even surprise, he couldn't read anything.

He didn't know what he had expected to see, wanted to see. Perhaps, he was looking for a reflection of the girl he once knew. To see the smile, to feel the normal comforting gesture, to hear the laughter that used to surface so easily. None of these things greeted him when his gaze finally found hers. His eyes narrowed, this woman was an impostor. He realized it was a ridicules thought the moment his mind formed it but there could be no other explanation.

Naruto stared in horror as he watched Neji activated his Byakugan. What was he doing? It was as if Neji was bracing himself for a fight. Naruto was just about to step in when Neji slightly frowned and then deactivated his Byakugan, his eyes returning them to normal.

There were no signs of altered or differences of chakra. It was truly her. This woman before him was Tenten. But even as he convinced himself that it was perfectly normal for people to change, he still didn't expect his Tenten to have changed.

_His_. A sad smile graced his lips, she was no longer his. She was no longer team 8's and no longer Konoha's. For heaven's sake, he mentally cursed himself. She came here for a peace treaty with Konoha as a representative from Spring, not the other way around. But the realization that she was no longer his, was never his to begin with did nothing to stop him from wanting to see a girl with soft brown buns instead of the smirking woman standing a few feet away from him.

She returned his stare without blinking an eye, unmoved by his actions. Her eyes took in his appearance for a brief moment, and then as if she found him unworthy, her gaze shifted and focused on the scenery outside. It was going to be a warm night. The air was hot, unbearably so. She almost smirked when she realized that it was around this same time eight years ago that she last saw the view of the village from within the Hokage's office. How Fate loves to play with her.

He hadn't said a word of greetings and as he struggled to find something to say, he realized he couldn't. Where would he start?

"Tenten," Naruto exclaimed with joy when neither of them moved to acknowledge one another. "How long has it been?" A weak attempt to socialized but worth a try.

"Eight years."

"Really? Wow, time sure flies by fast these days. How are you?" Naruto ignored the fact that Tenten actually took a step backward to avoid him as he wrapped his arms around her, giving her a tight death hug. He also ignored the darkening scowl on Neji's face, choosing instead to dismiss it as his usual 'waking up on the wrong side of the bed' look.

"I have no visible injuries," she answered while trying to dislodge Naruto's seeking hands from her without appearing rude. After all, although Naruto was still Naruto, he was also the current Hokage.

Naruto smiled at Tenten's weak attempt to get away from him. These two have issues with personal space and have a liking for short, to the point conversations. Definitely not someone he wanted to be trapped in a room with.

Being Hokage comes with many advantages. For example, take the ability to have endless amount of ramen stands built all over town with little to no objections. He could pester Sakura until she kicked him out of the hospital wing and simply stare at people for no apparent reason. It always makes Hinata nervous but he loved doing it. But the one torture Naruto loved beyond all else was the ability to poke jokes at his friends and not worry about them punching him in the face.

When he was sure Neji just might cross the line and kill him on the spot, he pulled Tenten from him, but he kept a firm hold on her shoulders. "You and Neji are so sweet with your words."

When neither of them responded Naruto smiled, he knew they wouldn't. "Tenten let me introduce you to your guard for the week, and Neji," Naruto said as he stepped away from Tenten, least she decided to do away with manners too. He turned toward Neji, his smile widened even further, "Let me introduce you to your spoiled brat."

The Hokage was as good as dead. Hyuuga Neji was known for many things but most of all, he was famous for his calmed demeanors, and cool and collected manners. The current Hokage, however, could test the patience of a saint and where Neji was concerned, Naruto was playing dangerously along a thin line.

Neji said nothing to give away his murderous thoughts, the barely visible twitching of his brows were the only indications that he was bothered by Naruto's bad sense of humor.

Naruto had a sinking feeling that if Tenten doesn't do the job, Neji just might. Nevertheless, his smile broaden even further when they continued to keep silent. It was times like these that made sacrificing his freedom as Hokage worthwhile.

* * *

The tension in the air was unmistakably thick and yet not a word was spoken as they headed toward the Hyuuga mansion. He didn't know whether the awkward moment of introductions and eerie silence that lasted long after the meeting was a product of eight years of separation, or merely a creation of their own stubborn pride. 

She had not spoken a word, hadn't even turned to give him a second glance. She seemed quit content with the way things had gone. If anything, from the way things had went, she was more interested in the surroundings rather than him. If he wanted to talk, he would have to take the initiative.

"How have you been?" he finally asked.

It was the most common question asked between recently reacquainted friends. _How have you been?_ A question often asked when you are unsure of where you stand. Not too formal or intimate. Tenten does not know how she should answer such a question. How does one even start to answer it? It was too ambiguous, there were too many loopholes and too many directions it could lead.

"Fine." She finally whispered. Not the definite truth but not necessary a lie either.

It was a universal answer, an answer that revealed nothing, a thin line between Heaven and Hell. _Fine_, a formal way of saying, "life's so messed up," or "life's not that bad." How does he reply to something like that? How far could he take their conversation before the line is drawn? How long were they going to play this battle of words before one of them caved in?

He decided being direct was the best. "Have you found that happiness you were looking for?"

Her steps faltered. Rather it was because of the intimacy behind the question or the question itself, he was not able to read any further. When her answer came, her voice was quite, barely above a whisper but he heard it as clear as the day she left, "Happiness can't be found just anywhere."

He turned to look in her, his eyes brooding into hers, as if searching for something he had misplaced. It was not what he expected to hear…wanted to hear. He remembered her words. _"This could be my only chance at happiness!"_ Back then, she had shouted those words with such passion, such enthusiasm, it had convinced him.

Words that cut their ties like a blacken ribbon. They had held him back when his body threatened to put into motion his feelings. They were locks around his hands when he had wanted to pulled her back. They were...no. "No…"

"What?" She frowned at him.

Hyuuga Neji was always in control of his reeling emotions. He had been in control of them for over eighteen years and this time would be no different.

"Nothing." His answer was clear and concise, with no hint of hesitation.

She forced a smile. If he didn't want to tell her, she was not going to force him. In the past, perhaps she would have worked harder for a little more, a little more intimacy, a little more closure, just always a little more, but times were different now. She was not here to interrogate him for answers, neither was she here to rekindled a lost friendship. She had more important matters at hand then a simple childhood infatuation.

As they continued toward the Hyuuga mansion, the voice in his head refused to die down. _Liar. Lair. Lair._ It mimicked. _You knew before you asked, you knew even before she gave her answered._ The more Neji denied the voice, the more it continued to mock and laugh until finally, he was forced to admit…he did know.

He was not so self centered that he would indulged himself in the thought that she could only find happiness in Konoha…that she could find happiness only with him. But in the back of his mind, in that deep dark part of himself, he had known that leaving wasn't the answer, that leaving was never the answer. But when she left, the only way to free him of his guilt was to force himself to believe that she had left in search of happiness, that she had left in search of something better, something more, something that he wasn't able to give her.

He didn't want to believe, didn't have the courage to admit, not then and most certainly not now. But as the years passed, it became increasing hard to keep up the deception, especially now, when she was so close that all he had to do was reach out and touch her.

He knew he was lying to himself. He intentionally deceived himself so that he could find comfort at the end of the day, when the darkness consumed and all thoughts and feelings came to life. But with her answer, she was taking away his only means of comfort. She was laying bare all doubts, all excuse he had come up with. Still, Neji didn't want to face the truth, the undeniable fact that she didn't leave to find happiness…

She left to get away from him.

There were so many things he wanted to say to her, so many things he wanted to dig up but he didn't know where to start.

She wondered if Hyuuga Neji's abilities to mask his emotions was wearing off or if she had simply grew accustomed to the feeling of guilt. Must be the latter. Hyuuga Neji's abilities to mask his emotions were legendary. She would know, she had encountered it many times.

She shook her head to clear it of any disturbing thoughts. What was she doing? Whatever he was thinking about, it had nothing to do with her. Hyuuga Neji has nothing to do with her anymore...well, that was not entirely true…

The sun had already set and stores were too busy getting ready to close for the night to notice them as they made their way toward the Hyuuga mansion. They had been going at a pretty steady pace since they left the Hokage's office. Neji was leading and she was once again, following behind. She didn't question and he didn't need to explain. It's amazing how quickly things fell back into place. They were both well aware that she knew the location of the Hyuuga mansion like the back of her hand. The years of separation could never erase a road she'd traveled all her life. And yet, he was again the leader and she, the follower, an ancient routine as old as their history but as they continued the rest of the way in silence, they were forced to admit that though old routines die hard, overcoming new routines were even harder.

When they finally reached the Hyuuga mansion, two guards were stationed at the door and greeted them with a polite, "Neji-sama," to which Neji nodded his head in acknowledgment before leading her inside.

She figured the Hyuuga mansion would be heavily guarded and she was right. It was no surprise that the Hyuuga compound had experienced little to no changes at all. Even if some things changed, others are bound to stay the same. She could always count on the Hyuuga's to remained unchanged. Their manners, their pride and their restrictions will always remain the same. To her, they had always seemed to be out of the norm of society, unaffected by time.

Two servants appeared to get them in a respectful voice barely heard above the stillness of the room. "Neji-sama."

As Neji instructed the servants about their guest, she glanced around at her surroundings, taking in the quite setting. To think it had been almost a decade since she last stepped foot in this room and yet nothing had changed. The slightly clouded memories of a darkish golden brown table and freshly picked flowers were all she could remembered of this place. But there was no doubt that the Hyuuga mansion had remained the same. The portrait on the walls were in perfect alignment and condition and the servants in perfect obedience. Perhaps, she thought with a hint of irony, the one that had changed was Neji himself. How sad to think that the things that truly mattered always seem to coordinate with Time's will.

"Have Yuki prepare a room for our guest," Neji instructed a young man. "She will be staying for a few days."

"Hai."

"Inform Hinata-sama of our guest."

"Hinata-sama is no longer here."

He turned to the servant, displeasure on his face, "No longer here?"

"Hinata-sama has recently left on a mission."

"What kind of mission?"

"It seems someone broke in and stole one of the forbidden scrolls, she has been dispatched to catch the thief."

Why Hinata? There are many available shinobis with the skills and competence to catch a petty thief. "That is no legitimate excuse to summoned a Hyuuga, especially the head."

"The scroll that was stolen was from the Hyuuga personal security hall."

The Hyuuga security hall? Why would someone take the risk? What could they want with a bunch of old Hyuuga scrolls?

"I see. Have everything ready for our guest as soon as possible. She has been traveling and would probably like some rest."

"Hai, Neji-sama."

* * *

"Traveling here from Spring must be rough, you should be resting." 

She didn't turn to acknowledge his presence, instead she focused her attention on nothing in particular. As if the surroundings were alien to her and he was somber to admit that in a way, it was. "I'm used to it."

Silence fall as the they regarded each other.

"Hyuuga." she finally whispered.

"Neji," he corrected.

"I need your help." She waited for his reaction, no longer sure if he would agree.

"I'm listening."

"I need you to help me retrieve a scroll from the Hokage."

Another scroll? "Why don't you just ask the Hokage himself, I'm sure Naruto wouldn't mind giving it to you."

She shook her head. "I don't think even Naruto knows about this scroll."

"Impossible." Neji said. "How could the Hokage not know?"

"Because only the fifth and I know about it."

"Tsunade?"

She turned toward him, her expression blank, "I'm not really the heir of Spring…"

"You lied…" all these years, she had kept the truth from him. All this time, she could have ended their parting with a single word. He knew the risk involved when you worked as a spy. Death was almost a guarantee, torture was inescapable and ties…they had to be broken. Why? All this time and still he asked the question. Why had she agreed to do it? "How could you?"

"How could I not?" she asked him. "You've seen how corrupted this world is. Backs are stabbed time and time again. Konoha and Spring have never trusted each other even though they proclaimed one another as friends. Each village whispered words of friendship and the continuity of peace but behind the minds of every genius lays the plans of ruling one another."

"The renewal of peace was just a cover-up."

"No," she answered. "Because Naruto made no mention of this to me, I assumed Tsunade must not have told him about my situation. The scroll that can prove my identity must have gotten lost when the fifth passed away. Until the scroll is found, I'm still the heir of Spring. Will you help me?"

"Why not ask Naruto for permission to look for the scroll?"

"If you were the Hokage, would you let another villager's shinobi get their hands on your village's private information? It matters not that I was once a Konoha's kunoichi."

She was right. The risks involved would be too great. Even someone with a high regard for friendships such as Naruto knew when to draw the line.

He was still not convinced. She had lied...to him. "Why did you do it?"

"There was nothing here for me." she answered.

"Nothing," he whispered, her words cutting through him. "Is that how you regard our friendship?"

"Friendship?" she laughed, her eyes finally meeting his. The first sign of emotion since they meet in the Hokage's office.

He held her gaze. Starring into eyes that were once filled with laughter, eyes that he could no longer read. Nothing. Nothing at all.

Determined to find something that hadn't changed. His eyes took in her hair, eyes, nose, down to her uniform but only one word registered itself in his mind, _different_.

Everything about her was different, but the main difference that seemed to scream out and mock him were the colors of her uniform. He was never one who cared much for appearance but deny it as he may, he could not push aside the fact that her uniform angered him.

It laughed at him even though he tried to deny it's existence. Different colors. Different designs. Different symbol. Different village. As much as he wanted to reach out to her, everything about her screamed, different. She didn't belonged. Not to their village, not to team Gai, not to him...it disturbed him, made him nervous. How dare she wear such a uniform so carelessly, so casually, as if it was a part of her, as if she was born with it, as if she belongs...to someone else.

His hands ached to grab her and shake her. Force her out of that uniform and erase the unnatural laugher that came from her voice. Instead, he stilled his hands at his side. "Yes. Friendship."

"All of these years and your words are still the same." At his blank look, she laughed even harder. He must think her mad? "Have you ever loved?" Surely, she must be.

He blinked, taken aback by her unexpected question. "Tenten-"

"Just answer the question, Neji."

"Yes," he finally whispered.

"Then you should understand well that emotional walls crumble and identities crack."

What was she implying? Was she telling him that she had found love? He had not asked about her time in Spring. Never once had he questioned her about her time away from him. There wasn't enough time, the intimacy couldn't be proven, and he didn't have the right. He had told himself that it didn't matter, that as long as she was here, he didn't care. But somehow, the possibility that she might have someone she loved. The thought that someone might be waiting for her safe return didn't sit well with him. "Sakura once told me that unrequited love hurts the most. I never believed it until-"

"How is Sakura?" She interrupted him not because she didn't want to hear proclamations of love for another woman but because it didn't matter. She already knew the answer, _Sakura_…of course. Who else? She had never questioned him about Sakura. Never bought up the subject, she didn't want to know, she didn't want to remember. She was convinced that it didn't matter, that none of it mattered anymore, not him, not her, nothing.

"She's fine." He answered. "She's now the head of the medical division."

That was all he said and she was glad. It was all she had wanted to hear. After all, what was…what could have been or what could be, none of it mattered anymore. All that mattered, all that she strived to achieve was within her grasp and she was not going to let anything get in her way.

"Would you congratulate her on my behalf?" she asked. "It seems I will not be keeping contact with her anytime soon. Trips like these don't usually include friendships visit," she explained.

He nodded. "Gai and Lee?"

"Even them."

"I see." But he did not see, did not understand. She was going to be here for a whole week.

"How was your experience in another village?"

A faint smile graced her lips. "I learned to appreciate life."

Not what he wanted to hear either. "You could appreciate life all you want, it gives no indications whether you enjoyed your own."

"I enjoyed my life as much as the next person."

Again, an indirect answered, one that revealed nothing. Had they come to this? Talking in circles, with no real direction.

He felt like giving himself a mental shake or simply pinching himself, anything to convince himself that this wasn't another place, another time...another dream. He wanted so desperately to reach out and touch her but the creeping realization that she might disappear, vanish into thin air and he would once again wake up in a cold sweat glued his hands to his side. How could she be so close and yet seem so far? "Do you know why I enjoy looking at the night sky?"

When she said nothing he continued. "Because no matter where you are or where you look, it's always the same. An endless blanket filled with stars. Rather I'm here in Konoha or in Spring, the view is still the same…unchanged."

She knew the message he was trying to convey. She'd changed and she wasn't going to deny it. Leaning her back against a tree, she turned her face to look up at the stars, to catch for herself the beauty he found in them...she couldn't.

"We were born into the life of a shinobi," she whispered. Her voice was quiet but definite. "Ever since we were small, we were taught to keep our emotions hidden, our masks in place. Emotions, we were taught, only served to drag us down. And you," she turned to glance at him, her eyes boring into his. "You had the thickest mask of us all."

He said nothing; merely continued to stare at her, trying to find the joy that was once there...he couldn't.

She smiled. Not because she was happy, not because she was right, but because this dug up memories that used to hurt so much. "No matter how I tried, I was never able to crack it." Tenten fisted her hands at her sides. "But each time I failed, I would say to myself, 'Next time, I won't fail.' It became an ambition, a goal for me to see past that perfect mask that hides your true identity."

She turned from him, forcing her gaze back at the beauty she couldn't see. "So lost was I in my ambition, I didn't realize that every step of the way, my own mask was crumbling. It came to the point where I looked in the mirror and no longer recognized who I was. I used to see my reflection in the lake and wonder if someone was standing behind me. It scared me…to see my true self reflected back at me and yet not recognize who it was. I wanted…no," she said with a shake of her head. "I needed…to get away, needed time for myself. So when the opportunity came, I took it. I took the easy way out, I know. It was pathetic, I was pathetic but…it was a chance for me to glue back what I lost and if I couldn't do it…I would rebuild a new one. So," she said as she turned toward him, her smile in place, her eyes blank, "What do you think?"

"Perfect," he whispered. "So tightly in place, I no longer know who you are."

Her gaze was unfaltering, revealing nothing. "I could say the same about you."

* * *

"Well?" 

"Mission completed."

"Good, return home. I'll return as soon as I finish what business I have here."

"Tenten…" he wasn't sure if he should say it but he had noticed the change in her. In the past, when he needed that slap of reality, she had delivered it. Should he do the same?

"Go ahead, say it."

"You are not-"

"No."

"Are you…"

She smiled. "You should know me better then that."

"I understand but-"

"Don't worry. I know what must be done."

"If you don't want to do this…I know it can be hard when dealing with-"

"I won't let such trivial matters get in my way."

He nodded his head. "Good, I'll report to grandfather."

"Don't get yourself kill."

He smiled. "The same goes for you."

* * *

As always, remembered to read and reviews. Any comments, thoughts or suggestions are welcome and highly appreciated. thanks! 


End file.
